


Going Home

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [98]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Error did not understand why they were so surprised.
Series: tales of the unexpected [98]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Kudos: 60





	Going Home

Error blinks, frowning slightly at the shocked expression on Ink's features. He did not know why the artist was so surprised.

The had been working together for the past three months, taking down a mad group of Floweyes that had come out of their timelines. It turned out that this group was more than the Star Sanses could handle. And because they had dared to try and attack Error himself, the glitch joined forces with the protectors.

That was all over now.

So, why would that agreement still stand?

Error pulls the red bone out of Ink's back and watches as the inky liquid spills to the group; Ink fell next, crying out in pain. With watery sockets, he stares at Error.

Error realizes he could kill Ink right there and then...

However, memories of their time together flash within his mind's eye.

Error knew now. Due to the time he spent with Ink and his friends, he would not be able to kill them as easy- it was the same when he got fond of Blueberry, he could not touch any UnderSwaps after that.

Error opens as glitching portal, he hears Dream suddenly yell out and glances over his shoulder to see the daydreamer in the doorway. The ERROR walks through the portal without a word. It has been a while since he went home... he could not even remember.

The white emptiness awaits him, almost like a cold embrace.

The voices cheer, they welcome him home.

The puppets SOULless eyes stare at him, asking where he had been.

Error grins.

"*I'M HoMe!"


End file.
